Good Run
by person6789
Summary: Abilene Myers knows what she's doing. However, when she finds herself in a tough situation, she'll meet a group of survivors she'll never forget. Romance, confusion, and danger will ensue. OCxUndecided! If you'd like her to be paired with someone in particular, then let me know! For now I'll just see where it goes!


Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead. I only own Abilene!

I wish I could say the takeover made me different in some way, but I just don't feel like that was the case. I saw them all change even before the actually turned, but I always felt the same, almost better. Before, I was going nowhere. However, now I have one purpose and that is to stay alive. However, I don't know how good of a job I'm doing.

I'm walking down a crumbling road, kicking rocks out of my way carelessly. These moments almost remind me of before the takeover. However, as I start approaching abandoned cars, I find myself directly in the path of a herd. I can see ragged clothes and missing skin coming my way and I almost panic before quickly finding refuge behind a food truck. My mind races and my heart beats out of my chest while I steal another glance of the herd. I let out a sigh as an effort to calm down. At that moment I think I know what to do. It just hit me like a knife to the back or a punch to the face.

So then what I do is hide underneath the food truck, keeping as quiet as I can. I see dirtied shoes pass by and I hold my breath. I, Abilene Myers, am afraid for my own life. It's a selfish kind of fear, for if I do go, nobody is alive to miss me. The ones who might are far gone. However, I still have that survival instinct that makes me value my life above all else. I still have that inner need to keep myself around a little longer, even though the world's gone to shit. At this point, I clear my mind and quiet my breathing. So far, my sudden idea has been keeping me alive. So far, my flesh is still on my bones.

The herd does pass, but I stay under the truck for another hour or so just to be certain. Like I said, I do have the desire to stick around for a little longer. For whatever reason, I don't want to die like so many of the others I've seen on their way out of this world. My elbows are bloodied from me holding them so stiffly on the crumbling road and I begin to search the cut for dirt or other rocks. It would be really stupid if I died of an infection. It just seems like such a remarkably dumb way for someone like me to go. Maybe I'm just being full of myself.

It's been at least an hour since he herd's passed, but I can't bring myself up from the ground. It isn't that I can't, it's just that I can't. I still have that bottled up fear and it's rising toward the surface. I keep hearing gunshots and footsteps. They could be real. I run a muddy hand through my brown hair and lie down on my back. The truck's tires are abnormally large, leaving me with quite a bit of room here beneath it. Then, my worst fears are confirmed. I hear the steps and the voices, but these are actually real. I know because they're foreign voices and names vibrating through my ears. The only things repeated are the memories, and these sounds are alien.

A gasp escapes my chapped lips, but I clamp my right hand over my mouth quickly. I lay down in complete paralysis. I thought I couldn't move before, but now I became so still that I can feel the blood rushing through my veins and to my heart. My gasp must have been loud enough to rouse the phantom people beyond my space, because I hear an anxious man's concern. He is reassured by a deep and distinctly male voice who then begins searching the area for anybody. "HELLO?" I hear and choose to ignore. I sense something is off with the voices, so I decide to take my chances hiding. Heavy footsteps become louder, and with every one my heart beats faster and faster until I am finally found. Another survival instinct hits me like another knife to the back and I play dead. I hold my breath in and hold as still as a statue. My eyes are closed, but they twitch.

The phantom man grabs my arm and pulls me out from under the food truck. My bare legs and arms scrape up against the asphalt, but I stay completely still. The phantom man shakes me violently and that's when my eyes open not by choice, but by instinct. "Are you infected?" the man asks. I stay quiet, but eventually shake my head meekly. "Where is your group? Your supplies?" he asks, sounding almost friendly. "I don't got one," I mutter. Just then, his face becomes bitter and he shakes me again. "I asked where your supplies are," he repeats. I take a few seconds of silence before answering. "I said I ain't got nothing," she lied. She then frees herself of his grasp and looks to the other person. This one is young, maybe even younger than her. His eyes are big, blue, child like. He's lanky and weak looking. The other man is older than me and a lot better built than the other man. I then turn to go, only to find myself at gunpoint.

My eyes widen and I freeze where I am. I don't know what to tell this man. I have no group anymore and only a little bit of supplies hidden for me only. Either way I'm not getting out without a bullet through the brain. I look into the wild eyes of the armed man and stare. I don't know what to do except stand there and wait for another line from my killer. My skinny legs refuse to move and my bleeding lip just wants to stay dropped in shock.

A.N. Oh no! What's going to happen? I'd love to see some reviews and I won't continue if I don't have at least one review. In the next chapter, Abilene will meet everyone from the show! This is mostly an intro!


End file.
